1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair, and more particularly, relates to a traveler type wheelchair having a seat, and a space formed under the seat of the wheelchair for receiving therein a movable bed for a disable person. The seat is divided into right and left seat portions, and at least one of the seat portions can be moved between a closed position where mutual opposite edges of the portions are faced with each other and an opened position where the mutual opposite edges of the portions are separated from each other, so that the disable person can be moved into the wheelchair and out of the wheelchair through the seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A car having a seat divided into right and left portions which can be moved to the outside of the wheelchair is publicly known as shown in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 354055/2001.
Further, a wheelchair having a seat which can be divided into two portions, the divided portions being able to move between a horizontal position and a vertical position is publicly known as shown in a publication of WO 2005/053592.
A chair for nursing care comprising a seat part and a backrest supported by a frame body, the seat part and the backrest being divided into right and left splits, in order to move between a closed position where mutual opposite edges are faced with each other and an opened position where mutual opposite edges are separated from each other, and the frame body being so formed that a care-receiver sitting on a pedestal such as a bed or a toilet seat can pass thereunder along with the pedestal between the frame body and the right and left splits when the right and left splits are opened is publicly known as shown in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 106692/2009.
In the car shown in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 354055/2001, however, it is difficult to move both of the seat and the bed with the disable person into the car.
The wheelchair shown in the publication of WO 2005/053592 is very complicated in structure and low in mechanical strength, because the seat is supported rotatably by a tip end of an L-shaped stay in order to move the seat vertically.
In the chair for nursing care shown in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 106692/2009, the structure for dividing the seat into two parts along the guide frame is very complicated.